A Confusing Regeneration
by Annabell Archer
Summary: The Doctor's been shot by a mysterious race of aliens known as the Rectofur. And, unfortunately, forced to regenerate. Now she must learn more about the Rectofur, who they are, and what they want, while learning to behave like a girl. Sorry if the chapters are a bit short. *NOTE: The OC is simply the Doctor's regeneration.*
1. Regeneration

"Come on Clara, just a bit farther."

"I'm trying, Doctor, please just hold on." Clara panted, dragging the Doctor into the TARDIS. As they reached the center console he jerked over and started pulling levers and pushing buttons, gripping the console to keep himself upright. Clara grabbed the railing for support as the police box lurched again.

"Doctor, I thought you took care of them!" cried Cara, as she steadied herself.

"No, I said I _will_ take care of them. It's on my to-do list, right after getting us out of here." the Doctor replied, not looking up from the console.

Clara whimpered a bit and hoped for it to be over, as the TARDIS continued to lurch, thrashing the pair of them back and forth. "Doctor!" she screamed. She vaguely heard the telltale whirring of the machine taking off, but louder was the pounding that surrounded them on every wall, as well as the sound of things breaking in the box's infinite hallways as it thrashed around.

Finally everything stopped. The TARDIS gave one last lurch that knocked Clara to the ground. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her head. She looked over to see the Doctor on the ground as well, pale, sweaty, and still clutching his side.

"Doctor?" Clara asked quietly. She stood up, staggering slightly with the recent thrashing and stumbled over to where he was sitting. "Doctor, what's wrong?"

"They got me." he managed, breathing heavily.

"What?"

"The shot me." he said, he lifted a hand off his side to show his injury. Clara clasped a hand over her mouth, horrified. "Yeah. It's pretty bad." he said, replacing his hand.

"Doctor what-"

"I have to regenerate." he moaned, cutting her off.

"But… Doctor-"

"No!" he pushed her back out of the way and stood. Soon light flooded from his hands, mouth, and eyes. Clara shielded her face as the room was lit up. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks, but wasn't sure if it was because of the light hurting her eyes or losing her Doctor again. Eventually the light died. Clara put her hands down, blinking away the dark spots blocking her vision.

"So… how do I look?" the Doctor asked.

Clara blinked, shocked into silence. She'd seen the Doctor regenerate before, but watching someone she knew change into someone completely different would never stop being mind blowing. And scary. "You look… different."

"Different how? Different good, different bad? Is my nose smaller, it feels smaller." said the Doctor, looking around for a mirror.

"Um… well…"

"Is my hair longer? I'm a girl! No, no, I thought that when I regenerated into my bowtie phase. You remember him, he was the first me that you met." the Doctor rambled, walking around the center console. "Though, the bowtie was cool, maybe I should go back to-"

"Doctor you're a girl." Clara blurted.

The Doctor froze. "Wh-what?"

"You're a girl." Clara said again.

"Am I a ginger?"

"Yes, actually."

"Yes! Finally!" said the Doctor, pumping her fist into the air. She reached around and grabbed her orange hair, which was in a bob cut. "I've been waiting for this forever! The ginger part, not the girl thing." she said, looking at Clara, who was still frozen in shock. The Doctor walked closer. She was fairly short, with straight red hair down to her chin, a sharp nose, and large brown eyes. She appeared to be about 25 or so in age. "Am I shorter than you now? This is new. Well, I suppose all of this is new." she said vaguely, looking around. "I figured this might happen some day."

"Doctor, you're a girl." said Clara, staring at the small girl walking around in her Doctor's clothes. "Those don't really fit you any more." she muttered.

The Doctor looked down at the loose-fitting clothes and frowned. "Yes. I suppose you're right." she thought for a minute. "I've got it!" she bounced up and ran down one of the TARDIS' corridors. As she left Clara heard her yell, "It's finally socially acceptable for me to wear a dress!"

* * *

***A/N*** Well, there was chapter one. This fic is, indeed going to deal with the mystery of the Rectofur, who shot the Doctor, as well as the problems girls face. For this reason it's recommended for girls only (but, I mean, I'm not going to discriminate :P) For those who are wondering: yes, there will be a chapter on periods.


	2. Enemies and Bras

Once the Doctor had left, supposedly to try on dresses, Clara sank into a chair. A girl. The Doctor- her Doctor- was a girl. How could this happen? She hadn't even realized that as big a change as this was possible. Did the Doctor even know how to be a girl? She groaned and buried her face in her hands at the thought of going around with a girl who acted like a boy. He- no- she was going to go into the wrong bathroom so often…

"How do I look?" Clara looked up to see the Doctor, wearing a simple purple dress that ended just above her knees. Clara couldn't help but feel jealous at how nice it looked on her.

"You look beautiful, Doctor." said Clara, smiling to herself. She'd never thought she'd say that.

"Well, that's a strange thing to hear. Usually it's something along the lines of, 'take off that ridiculous bowtie'," she said, going back to examining the TARDIS console.

"Right." said Clara quietly. She followed the new Doctor to the console. "So, what were those things chasing us?"

"Rectofur."

"Rectofur?"

"Rectofur."

This statement was followed by a long silence before Clara asked, "are you going to tell me what a Rectofur is?"

"Nope."

"And… why not?"

"Because I don't know much about them myself. Apparently they're a species from the outermost edges of the universe. Pretty much nothing is known about them except that they're extremely violent and they travel in packs."

"Yeah, I got that impression from the pack that violently attacked us."

The Doctor pointed at Clara, grinning, as if to say, 'now you're getting it' before she turned her attention to the console.

Clara raised an eyebrow. Sarcasm never was the Doctor's forte. "Okay, I'll bu that, but why would the Rectofur come after us?"

"Didn't I just tell you that's all that is known about them?" said the Doctor, irritably, though the effect was lessened by her broad smile.

"Right." Clara nodded. "Hang on, if that's all that is known about the Rectofur, then how do you know that it's what's following us?"

"They got their name from their battle cry, that's also known, I probably shouldn't mentioned it, too. Well, I suppose I've got everything that I know out now." she said, smiling at Clara as if they were discussing Sunday brunch, and not a pack of ravenous beings that killed the Doctor and forced _him_ to regenerate into _her_. She moved and sat down on her usual chair, putting her feet up on the console.

Clara's eyes widened. "Doctor, are you wearing underwear?"

"Hm?" said the Doctor, looking up. "Oh, yes, boxers."

"No, Doctor, you need..." she sighed "You need to wear panties. And a bra."

"A what?"

"A bra."

The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed and she pulled a few switches before looking at the TARDIS screen. "Oh, _that's_ a bra." he said. Clara looked up to see he had looked in the TARDIS' records for what it was, and was now looking at a picture of one. "Yeah, there were a couple of those with the dresses but I didn't know what they were, so I just left them.

Clara sighed. "Do you at least know what panties are?"

"Yes!" said the Doctor proudly.

"Great, then go put them on." she said, pushing her slightly. Honestly, for the oldest and most experienced creature in the galaxy, the Doctor sure was uninformed on how to be a girl.

"Clara, where does this 'bra' go?"

Clara rolled her eyes. So much for the all-knowing Time Lord er... Time _Lady_. "Where do you _think_ it goes?"

"Well, my first thought was on my butt, however that's where the panties go. Are they like earmuffs? How come I never see you wearing one?"

Clara sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. This was going to be a _long_ regeneration.


End file.
